Hasta los centinelas se equivocan!
by freewritter007
Summary: Todos cometemos errores, así que ni James Ellison es el padre "perfecto" ...ni Blair Sandburg es el hijo problemático que ustedes creen. Advertencia: Contiene una escena de disciplina paternal, nalgadas a un menor de edad.


**Para Marta: dedicado con el deseo de que cuando el destino te ponga tropiezos, puedas levantarte con la cabeza erguida y que con cada día que pase, tu vida sea más bella!...Feliz cumpleaños amiga!**

…**..**

"**TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES…**

_**-NO LO PUEDO CREER!...**_

Los gritos del detective James Ellison estremecieron desde los insignificantes vasos de la cocina hasta los firmes cimientos del apartamento…y como si semejante aullido no hubiese sido suficiente para desmantelar el techo del edifico completo, cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que Blair juró escuchar las bisagras desprenderse y caer al piso.

Nuestro querido niño, nunca supo exactamente en qué momento pasó de estar sentado "cómodamente en el sofá" a estar "nerviosamente escondido detrás del sofá"…pero el caso es que enmudeció de inmediato y observando con atención el semblante de aquel engendro aterrador que parecía ser su padre, su cuerpo tembló desde sus alborotados rizos hasta el último rastro de polvo que contenían las uñas de sus descalzos pies…pero ni loco se acercaría a Jim para recoger sus zapatos!

Jim permaneció arraigado en el suelo sintiendo como si una bomba de rabia pura estuviera a punto de explotar dentro de su cuerpo. El hombre mantenía apretada la mandíbula con tanta ira que el rechinar de sus dientes era casi inevitable, la fuerte y sonora respiración hacía que sus fosas nasales se expandieran al máximo y sus cejas casi juntas formaban un arco que achicaba sus ojos y al mismo tiempo engrandecía el brillo aterrador de su mirada.

Blair tragó saliva lentamente y comenzó a retroceder varios pasos, estaba asustado y a la espera del primer indicio de que la cara de Jim cambiara a color verde y se convirtiera en el increíble Hulk y comenzara destrozar completamente los muebles, la televisión, la mesa del comedor y sin lugar a dudas, también su trasero!...

_**-**_**NO. LO. PUEDO. CREER!...**el colérico militar recalcó la frase dando una pequeña pausa entre cada palabra, destilando decepción y rabia tanto en su voz como en el frío reflejo de sus ojos azules…**Y NI UN PASO MÁS BLAIR SANDBURG!...**ordenó con severidad cortando de golpe el inusual caminar de su hijo.

_¡Maldición!..._Pensó el chico que sutilmente de pasito en pasito, esperaba el milagro llegar por lo menos hasta el otro lado del apartamento…o de ser posible, del mismo continente!

-_**Comienza a explicarme**_ _**-¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo haya hecho semejante estupidez?...**_Jim preguntó cruzándose de brazos y sin relajar ni un segundo su porte de guerra.

_**-No tengo nada que explicarte**__…_Blair dijo imitando a la perfección la apariencia fría de su padre**…**_**por la sencilla razón que YO NO HICE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!...**_ continuó hablando mientras levantaba un poco el tono de su voz en las últimas palabras…y no es que fuese tan idiota como para gritarle a Jim en este agudo momento, es solo que a éste punto Blair ya era muy consciente del peligro en que se encontraba y pues sabiamente había puesto mucha pero mucha distancia entre ellos obligándose a hablar con más fuerza que la normal.

_**-¿QUÉ NO HICISTE ABSLUTAMENTE NADA?...**_Ahora aparte de cólera, el detective añadió un toque de sarcasmo a sus palabras acercándose más a su hijo.

Blair pensaba que la cara de Jim estaba más verdosa y morada que nunca..._**ASÍ ES SEÑOR, YO NO HICE NADA**_…repitió mientras retrocedía la misma cantidad de pasos que su padre había avanzado.

_**-Ohhhh que raro!...Casi podría jurar que hablé con el Decano de tu Universidad esta misma mañana…Uhmmm…¿Piensas que todo fue un sueño hijo?...**_Jim preguntó con chocante ironía.

_**-No señor, no fue un sueño…**_El chico puntualizó la frase secamente demostrando que el comentario sarcástico de Jim le cayó como patada de mula en los…Bueno ya saben donde.

_**-Muy bien, de acuerdo… y si no fue un sueño, entonces…**_El detective frunció el ceño como si analizara a profundidad la situación…_**Ahhh ya sé!...Seguro que ese Carter es un viejo idiota totalmente ebrio o drogado!...¿Qué Opinas hijo?...**_

_**-Uhmmm…bueno, dudo que el Decano Carter sea un ebrio drogadicto…pero creo que lo de viejo idiota si le calza a la perfección…**_

_**-BLAIR!**_...Jim rugió descargando una parte de su ira interna en el grito.

_**-Pero no entiendo por qué te enojas…**_el niño se defendió con aire maliciosamente inocente…_** fuiste tú el que pidió mi opinión!.**_

Ante esa repuesta, el cerebro de Jim comenzó a enviar mensajes de alerta_… ¡Atención a todos los Espíritus Divinos…encontré uno de sus angelitos caídos y estoy a punto de enviárselos de vuelta al cielo, pero de una patada en el trasero!..._

Mientras Blair seguía con su cara de querubín que no quiebra un plato, el detective estaba a punto de hacer ¡Bumm!...tenía tanta rabia contenida que por poco explota y nos deja sin historia.

Poquito a poquito y casi con dolor en su pecho, suspiró intentando calmarse y con cansancio llevó sus manos hacia su cara restregando con fuerza sus ojos…_¿Era su imaginación o su propio hijo intentaba asesinarlo de una cólera?_

_-__**NO LO PUEDO CREER!...**_El centinelarepitió por tercera vez entre suspiros, pero lejos de enojo, ahora las palabras daban una evidente punzada de dolorosa decepción.

_**-Hay Jim como que ya aburres con esa frase…**_Blair comentaba muy fresco…demasiado fresco para el gusto del detective que decidió calentar un poco el ambiente…empezando por el trasero de su hijo! Ese irrespetuoso comentario, era todo lo que Jim estaba dispuesto a soportar.

El centinela caminó sin prisas, casi con porte relajado; pasó cerca de Blair y lo ignoró por completo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó un jugo de naranja y lo tomó directo del cartón…Blair que a éstas alturas se encontraba pegado con cemento a la pared del comedor, pensó sugerir a su padre usar un vaso…pero…era más seguro permanecer en modo invisible.

Jim dejó el cartón vacío sobre la mesa (hacer corajes siempre lo ponía sediento) luego retornó a la sala totalmente en silencio y se inclinó a recoger algo del suelo frente al sofá, Blair no pudo ver lo que era, así que con su acostumbrada inocencia y sus ojitos curiosos preguntó_**…¿Qué estás haciendo Papá?...**_pero Jim solo puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y no contestó.

No creyó necesario que su hijo viera el objeto, sino más bien que lo sintiera. Así que cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo 10 veces, movió su cuello de izquierda a derecha 5 veces y de arriba hacia abajo otras 5 veces más (Según estadísticas de Blair)…entonces abrió sus ojos de nuevo y sin más advertencias avanzó a paso rápido hasta el comedor. Extrajo a su hijo de la pared y tomándole del cuello le inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

Blair no dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos...o en dado caso a lo que no vieron_…¿Cómo diablos su padre había cruzado medio apartamento tan rápido?..._Al parecer se equivocó en suponer que Jim se convertiría en el increíble Hulk...no en lugar de eso, Jim se había convertido en Flash!

**-…PAUFFFF!... ****PAUFFFF!... **

En menos de medio minuto, Jim hizo uso tanto de su agilidad como de su fuerza y descargó dos tremendos zapatazos que hicieron brincar a Blair varios centímetros del suelo…_y les puedo jurar que si el detective no hubiese sostenido a su hijo del abdomen, es seguro que Blair si hubiese brincado hasta el cielo!._

El chico estaba sorprendido…si se había equivocado otra vez…Su pobre trasero no se enfrentaba a flash ni tampoco a Hulk …si no a la reencarnación de Gokú versión súper saiyan 3!

_**-OUCHHHHHHH…AGHHHHHHH…AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…OUGGGGGGGGG….OUCHHHHHHH…**_Los aullidos de Blair fueron tan fuertes como los golpes de su padre y a este punto hasta las hormiguitas que vivían en las paredes del lobby decidieron mudarse a otro lugar más silencioso.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a empapar el rostro de Blair. Jim nunca le había castigado con tanto enojo y menos con un zapato…o mejor dicho con su zapato!

_**-¿COMENZARAS A TOMAR LAS COSAS CON SERIEDAD DE UNA VEZ?...**_Jim preguntó con su voz seca…muy seca y rellena hasta los dientes de rabia.

El niño simplemente asistió con un movimiento de cabeza. Blair también estaba molesto…pero no se encontraba en la posición más conveniente para demostrarlo.

**-PAUFFFF!... **_**QUIERO OIR UNA RESPUESTA…**_** PAUFFFF!...**

**-**_** AGHHHHHHH…AYYYYYYYYYYYYY …**_el chico volvió a gritar, estaba seguro que tanto la suela como la marca del odioso zapato ya estaba gravada en sus nalgas, pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón era mucho mayor…jamás le perdonaría a Jim por esto…

**PAUFFFF!... PAUFFFF!... **

Dos golpes más acompañaron las órdenes del detective y el reo no tuvo otra opción que tragarse su orgullo y su enojo junto con el nudo de lágrimas que tenía en su garganta para emitir un casi inaudible…

-_**Si…si…Señor...**_

…

_Ok, voy a presionar el botón de "pausa" y congelaremos la escena por un par de minutos… Recapitulemos…_

_Hasta el momento lo único que sabemos es que nuestro detective está algo enojadito…Uhmmmm…mejor dicho muy pero muy cabreado y con enormes deseos de freír en aceite hirviendo a su hijo, lo cual siendo sinceros, no es ninguna novedad…Así que sin temor a equivocarme, creo que aquí la pregunta clave es, ¿En qué lío se metió Blair ahora?..._

_Bueno por las palabras de Jim sabemos que fue un acontecimiento increíble que involucra al Decano Carter y conociendo el historial (altamente extenso) de locuras y travesuras de nuestro niño, hago eco de la lluvia de hipótesis que seguro ahogan sus mente...¿Es posible que Blair haya hecho trampa en un examen?...¿Habrá secuestrado a alguien?…¿Será que descubrieron que Blair es un terrorista trabajando de incógnito cuya misión secreta es explotar la Universidad y asesinar al ex militar James Ellison?...¿Le habrá partido la cara a algún docente?...o peor aún...¿Habrá matado a alguien?..._

_¡Hey, Alto!…pongan un stop a sus perversos pensamientos que ni Blair es un secuestrador suicida, ni yo estoy tan loca como para convertir al adorado muchachito en la reencarnación de Hittler!... pero que imaginación tan perversa tienen! _

_Pues para su sorpresa ( y confieso la mía también) nuestro perverso niño es… por lo menos en esta ocasión…completamente inocente...Si, leyeron bien…escribí "INOCENTE"…así que quiten esa cara de espanto y acompáñenme a dar un vistazo a los eventos que desataron la tercera guerra mundial en casa de los Ellison… _

_Acompañados por encantador sol de la mañana y los murmullos de miles de adolescentes que llenaban el ambiente de risas y alegrías, un par de jóvenes sostenían una interesante charla en los pasillos universitarios… _

**-¡Anímate amigo!...será la…la conferencia del siglo!...**

_-No…no….no sé…uhmmmm es que no estoy seguro…yo…yo…_

_**-**_**¡Sabía que quedarías tartamudo de la emoción!...jajajaja **

_-Todo suena emocionante pero…pero…_

**-¡No me digas que tu papi no te va dar permiso!**

_-Bueno es que no creo que le guste mucho la idea…_

**-¡Santo cielo, no seas tan cobarde!**

_-¡Esto no se trata de un acto de cobardía, se trata de un acto de supervivencia!..._El chico respondió ofendido…_Sabes lo que me pasará si mi padre se entera que…que fui a…a…_

_**- …que fuiste a una conferencia de Espeleología programada por la universidad?...**_

El joven suspiró reconociendo que ésta era una batalla perdida…_-Si, tienes razón…tal vez estoy ahogándome en un vaso de agua…es probable que obtenga el permiso fácilmente…después de todo, lo más importante es mi educación ¿No?..._

_**-Así se habla amigo!...Cuento contigo, nos vemos luego!**_

Blair apenas hizo una discreta mueca ante la explosión de felicidad de su compañero. Caminó lentamente hacia el auditorio más cercano enfocando todo su cerebro de genio en encontrar la manera de que su padre estricto y sobreprotector le permitiera asistir a la bendita conferencia fuera de cascada. Con desgano saludó al conserje que limpiaba el lugar y esperó a que saliera para dejarse caer desanimado en una silla…Necesitaba pensar.

Los minutos pasaron y Blair estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando un par de jóvenes entró al salón con varias latas de pintura.

_**-Ehhhh chico!...**_Uno de ellos gritó atrayendo la vista de Blair…_**Será mejor que te largues de aquí ahora!...**_terminó diciendo mientras corría fuera del auditorio como si fuese perseguido por el mismísimo demonio y su ejército completo…

Sin saber exactamente por qué, un asustado Blair se precipitó hacia la salida…pero se topo con un pequeño y pintoresco inconveniente…el demonio…perdón, el Decano Carter bañado totalmente de pintura rosa.

Por más que nuestro mártir había intentado convencer al Decano que no tuvo nada que ver en la colorida broma, nadie la creyó…sobre todo por el hecho de que se negaba a revelar la identidad de los verdaderos culpables.

**-**_**Sé que éste es un asunto serio Señor y lamento mucho todo el incidente pero puedo asegurarle que yo no lo hice…**_El tono grave enlaspalabras que salían de la boca de Blair, parecían provenir no de un adolescente, y si el Decano Carter no hubiese estado tan furioso y con ganas de desquitarse la humillación, notaría de inmediato la veracidad en las declaraciones.

**-Es probable que usted Sr. Sandburg no haya tenido la osadía de arrojar la pintura, sin embargo…¿Sabe quien lo hizo?**

Blair bajó la cabeza ante la airada mirada de su Director y cerró los ojos un momento para recordar a uno de los chicos que estaban en el auditorio…si es probable que pudiera identificarlo con facilidad pero…

-_**No Señor**_…

**-Voy a preguntar por última vez Sr. Sandburg y por su bien espero que me responda con la verdad!... **El enfurecidocaballero se paró frente al chico y le tomó fuertemente del brazo. Blair pudo notar cómo la boca del hombre boca temblaba de cólera**…¿Estaba usted en el auditorio cuando ocurrió todo este…este…penoso accidente?...**

**-**_**Yo…yo…**_

_Las cosas hubiesen sido tan fáciles para Blair si lo hubiera negado todo…pero recuerden que no está en planes facilitarle las cosas a los protagonistas así que…_

-_**Yo…yo estaba en el auditorio pero no tuve nada que ver con esto…**_

El decano soltó el brazo derecho de Blair y se trasladó a su escritorio de nuevo…**Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir en su defensa, Sr. Sandburg?**

Blair asistió con la cabeza solo para escuchar su sentencia de muerte…

**-Bien, en ese caso, no me deja otra opción que suspenderlo y llamar a su padre para que se presente mañana en mi oficina...**

Los ojos del chico explotaron con un poco de miedo, un poco de nervios y mucho pero mucho coraje contra el decano…De verdad que éste día resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba y todavía debía enfrentarse a Jim.

...

Habían pasado exactamente 28 minutos y 36 segundos y desde ese tiempo habían transcurrido tres cosas importantes en casa de los Ellison:

-La primera es que Blair subió a su habitación y se encerró bajo 7 candados y además tiró la llave al mar.

-La segunda, era que Jim había recibido una llamada del decana disculpándose por culpar al Sr. Sandburg del incidente ya que una de las cámaras de video del pasillo, captó la huida de los verdaderos culpables.

-y Tres: Que James Ellison se sentía una verdadera mierda… ¡Caray, perdón por la mala palabra pero él me dijo que la escribiera!...

El centinela se paseaba por el balcón del lobby sintiéndose un miserable ¡Había castigado a su hijo injustamente! ¿Y ahora cómo carajos arreglaba éste desastre?...duuhhh, pues con una simple disculpa!...aunque quizá deba ser una ENORME disculpa, vale, debe ser "LA REINA MADRE DE TODAS LAS DISCULPAS"

Así que con el corazón hecho un bollo al horno, el detective subió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

**-Blair…**dijo desde el afuera de la puerta…**sé que estás molesto y tienes todo la razón de estarlo, pero ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor? **

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ya me cansé de contar!...el caso es que pasaron muchos minutos y Blair no abría la puerta así que Jim lo intentó de nuevo:

**-Hijo, por favor, escúchame,** **el Decano acaba de llamarme y tenemos que hablar.**

-**¿Ahora ya me crees?...**una voz preguntó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

**-Si hijo y no sabes cuánto lamento que… **

**-¿Tú lo lamentas? ¡Créeme que no más que yo que tuve que aguantarme el castigo!...**La puerta del cuarto se había abierto y al parecer el enojo de Blair también… **¿Te parece justo lo que pasó?**

**-No, no fui justo contigo…me equivoqué y lo siento mucho…**Jim respondió con la mirada fija en los ojos llorosos de su hijo deseando que Blair pudiera leer el dolor que había en su alma, pero el chico estaba demasiado herido para fijarse en otro dolor que no fuera el suyo propio.

**-¡¿Y con una disculpa se arregla todo?!...veamos…uhmm.. ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! **

James avanzó un paso con las manos levantadas en señal de paz: **Ok, respeto tu decisión, si no quieres perdonarme n voy a obligarte pero ¿puedo pedirte que me escuches al menos?**

**-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Tú no me creíste a mi!**

**-No Blair, no lo hice, escuché la versión del Decano y creí que era la verdad…**Jim gritó con fuerza al decir: **¡FELICIDADES! ¡ACABAS DE DESCUBRIR QUE TU PADRE NO ES PERFECTO Y QUE TAMBIÉN SE EQUIVOCA!**

Blair guardó silencio ylo tomó como una buena señal así que se acercó y le tomó de los rizos acercándolo a su propia frente, y desde ahí, casi chocando ojos con ojos le dijo:** Lo siento, metí la pata y ya no puedo remediarlo. ..Pero no puedes negar que a pesar de ser un soberano idiota, tu padre te quiere mucho Blair y te juro que daría mis ojos con tal de que tú no tuvieras que llorar nunca en la vida.**

Eso era todo, Jim había desnudado su alma y ya no tenía nada más que decir. Blair sabía que todo lo dicho era verdad, que estaba arrepentido de haberlo castigado injustamente…así que ¿Ahora qué?...pues solo esperar…esperar a que el corazón y mas que todo el orgullo herido de un adolescente, sane.

Por fortuna para el detective, apenas un par de pasos fueron distancia suficiente para que su orgulloso hijo le perdonara.

Blair caminó hacia su padre y le tomó por la espalda abrazándole con fuerza.

**- Te perdono solo si me perdonas tu a mí por haberte gritado…**le dijo al oído y Jim le devolvió felizmente el abrazo.

-**¡Dalo por hecho!...**El centinela se dio la vuelta…**¿Te duele mucho todavía?...**le preguntó con una mueca.

**-Un poco…**el chico comentó, bueno que no picaba tanto como antes pero seguro que al sentarse sería incómodo…

**-Ohhh, ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento! ¡Desearía que pasara el tiempo y todo esto se borrara!**

**-Uhmm..**Blair le miró sonriendo maliciosamente…**no sé nada de acelerar el tiempo, pero si me comprar una nueva agenda electrónica, sería más fácil que te olvidara todo el asunto. **

**-jajajaja…**Jim le revolvió el cabello…**¡si, claro, tu aprovéchate que hoy no puedo decirte que no!**

**-¿De veras? En ese caso, yoo…quisiera tu permiso para asistir a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, es sobre espeleología y todo el curso irá, además van a dar créditos extra y…**

**-wwoowww, alto, alto, jefe!...Caramba, ¡No creí que te tomaras tan a pecho lo que dije?**

**-Ohh, vamos papá, es realmente importante para mi! **

**-Blair yo…**

**-Por favor papá!...Además, sería la prueba perfecta de que confías en mi!...por favor, pro favor, por favoooor!**Blair sabía que con esas palabras tenía ganada la discusión, la final la equivocación de su padre resultaría muy provechosa para sus planes.

-**Ok, ok, ya deja de rogar y quita esa mirada de perrito sin dueño..está bien, tienes mi permiso.**

Ummm y viendo la sonrisa de Blair y la mirada de preocupación de Jim, a mi me parece que el centinela acaba de meter la pata o través y que lo del viajecito es una muy pero muy mala idea... Ahhh pero ¿Quién carajos soy yo para discutir con ellos?...sólo la loca que está detrás del teclado pensando en una nueva aventura!


End file.
